


Spiteful Vegito

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Funny, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Whatever else, bashing someone's oc, in a shitty mood so deal with it, made by plot generator, makes no sense, needy saaliyah, saaliyah is a slut, this is for the hell of it, vegito forever alone XD, vegito hates saaliyah, vegito kills saaliyah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: I really have no plot as this is just something completely nonsense and funny





	Spiteful Vegito

Vegito looked at the cursed gun in his hands and felt ecstatic.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his gray surroundings. He had always hated creepy Los Angeles with its puny, powerful parks. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel ecstatic.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Saaliyah . Saaliyah was a remarkable monster with ugly face and dirty arms.

Vegito gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a spiteful, violent, wine drinker with slimy face and solid arms. His friends saw him as a slobbering, spotty saint. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a gigantic disabled person.

But not even a spiteful person who had once made a cup of tea for a gigantic disabled person, was prepared for what Saaliyah had in store today.

The rain hammered like rampaging dogs, making Vegito delighted.

As Vegito stepped outside and Saaliyah came closer, he could see the stale glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want A hug," Saaliyah bellowed, in a cowardly tone. She slammed her fist against Vegito's chest, with the force of 7999 cats. "I fucking love you, Vegito ."

Vegito looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the cursed gun. "Saaliyah, I hate you," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two rough, repulsive rats screaming at a very charming funeral, which had indie music playing in the background and two rude uncles running to the beat.

Suddenly, Saaliyah lunged forward and tried to punch Vegito in the face. Quickly, Vegito grabbed the cursed gun and brought it down on Saaliyah's skull.

Saaliyah's ugly face trembled and her dirty arms wobbled. She looked shocked, her body raw like a blushing, brave blade.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Saaliyah was dead.

Vegito went back inside and made himself a nice glass of wine.

THE END


End file.
